


My First and Last

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: NCT Oneshots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: Kun has always looked pretty with flowers in his hair, in Renjun's opinion.





	My First and Last

Renjun can't believe Kun planned all of this. This entire date has been a dream. First, the candlelit dinner that Kun made, then the walk through the park? It's all been pretty amazing and Renjun can't believe that Kun took the time to plan it.

Kun swings their hands together as they walk down the path. The night is quiet and clear, stars shining overhead. "What're you thinking about?"

"This date. It's amazing, Kun. I can't believe you took the time to plan it," Renjun gushes. Kun has a serene smile on his face at Renjun's amazement.

"Well, it is your birthday. I thought it'd be nice to do something special," Kun says sweetly.

"Thank you. It really means a lot," Renjun smiles.

"Of course, I just hate that I'm a broke college student and I can't buy anything that's actually nice." Renjun has assured the elder that he doesn't care about it a thousand times. Time with Kun is more precious than any materialistic thing he could have given Renjun. They walk for a while. Renjun isn't sure how long. It doesn't matter to him. It's more important that the two are having fun.

Eventually, they pass over a bridge and decide to take a break. They lean over the edge and watch the water pass them by. Renjun can't help but reminisce. He actually met Kun in a similar situation. Renjun was late to class that day, running over the bridge in front of the university without paying much attention to his surroundings. Before he knew it, he and Kun had collided. Renjun's books spilled out of his bag and onto the soaked wood. Kun immediately helped pick up the books before attending to his own things. He had apologized profusely, cutting off Renjun every time he tried to apologize. They went their separate ways a few minutes later and Renjun was convinced that he would never see the cute boy again.

Low and behold, a few days later Renjun had found himself at the library in an attempt to study. It was busy with everyone preparing for exams and the emptiest table already had a person there. Renjun set his things down with a thump which made the other look up from the book he was studying. Both were shocked to see the cute boys they had run into. Deciding it was fate, Renjun introduced himself. From that moment, love blossomed like flowers in April.

"What are you thinking about now?" Kun asks. Renjun looks up at the elder.

"How we met. It was on a bridge like this." Kun smiles and looks around.

"Yeah, it was. I still feel bad that I nearly ruined your notes," he says sheepishly. Renjun sighs exasperatedly.

"It was two years ago. Let it go, I was never mad about it," Renjun says with a roll of his eyes. Kun opens his mouth to rebuke, but a yawn cuts him off. "Tired?"

"Yeah, I'm fine though. Come on, let's keep going," Kun says. Renjun takes him by the hand and drags him over to a tree surrounded by flowers. Sitting with his back up against the trunk, Renjun pulls Kun down so the elder is laying with his head in Renjun's lap. A flush creeps up Kun's face. "Renjun, what-"

Renjun shushes him and places a finger to Kun's lips. "Sleep, okay? I'll wake you up in a little bit."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want-" Renjun cuts off his protests.

"Yes, I'm sure. Get some sleep. You've been working too hard lately." Renjun runs his fingers through Kun's hair and that's all it takes for the elder's eyes to flutter closed. Renjun smiles and for a little bit, he's content to just run his fingers through Kun's hair.

Eventually, he becomes antsy. Renjun looks around at all of the flowers surrounding him and his eyes light up. With delicate fingers, Renjun picks up some of the flowers and sets them in his lap beside Kun's head. With gentle movements, he braids the flowers into Kun's hair.

After about half an hour, Kun's hair is beautifully braided. Satisfied with his work, Renjun turns to the leftover flowers. He weaves them into a flower crown and sets it to the side. He pulls a few more flowers and makes another crown and places it on his own head.

An hour passes before Renjun decides to wake Kun up. He gently shakes the elder's shoulder. Kun only hums discontentedly. Renjun smiles fondly. "Kun, wake up."

"Don't wanna," Kun groans. Renjun giggles. He shakes the elder's shoulder harder.

"Come on, Kun. You need to get up," Renjun says. "My leg is falling asleep."

"Ugh, okay, fine." Kun pushes himself to a sitting position. One of the strands of braided hair falls into his face. He furrows his eyes as he looks at it. "Did you braid my hair?"

"Yeah, I even braided flowers into some of your hair," Renjun grins proudly. There's a blush slowly growing on Kun's face.

"Agh, flowers really aren't my style Renjun," Kun says. There's an embarrassed lilt to his voice that Renjun can't help but giggle at.

"I think you look cute." Renjun really thinks it. The flowers in Kun's hair really bring a softer side to the elder. It's honestly one of the most adorable things Renjun has ever seen.

"I probably look ridiculous," Kun pouts.

"You absolutely do not," Renjun says as he pecks Kun on the lips. "Now come on, it's getting late. We should probably get home." Kun stands and stretches out his legs. Then he holds out a hand for Renjun to take. Kun pulls Renjun up and into a soft kiss. With lovesick looks, they walk back to their dorms, swinging their hands between them.


End file.
